


Open Wounds

by BarbieWire



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Light Petting, Oral Sex, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbieWire/pseuds/BarbieWire
Summary: After Dante beat his brother Vergil when the human and demon worlds crashed, he is wounded in body and heart.A short sexy scene. Some character building





	Open Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Yes, this is an extended re-upload (for those who saw it the first time) because I screwed up and accidently posted my draft -.- now I have finished the scene and it's the actual thing. It's my first attempt at a sexy scene and I would really appreciate honest feedback from all of of you. Did you like it? Or is ist so awkward and cringy that you want to unread it? Just plain boring? Let me know.  
> Cheers

Dante and Kat made it to the save house they used before they defeated Mundus. The streets were in chaos, demons appearing and attacking people - and the humans fought back with all they had. Dante had to help out occasionally when he saw how a group would be overwhelmed by a demon, but for the most part he was impressed. Vergil was wrong to think of them as weak and stupid. They were a lot weaker than he was, that was for sure, but they always put up a fight. Dante would have spent the whole day on the streets fighting demons and shepherding people into buildings, but Kat had convinced him that he needed to be patched up first. 

Since he can remember, Dante always healed fast, scratches were gone in seconds while even deep slashes stayed no more than an hour or two. And after he found his inner devil - he healed even faster, when he had to. But the wounds his brothers sword left, no matter how shallow, didn't heal. Dante limped and felt pain in unfamiliar intensity and quality in his body. And soul. If Kat wouldn't have been there, maybe he would have left his anger run free, killing as many demons as he could and dying on the streets. But now he had a goal and someone to keep him on track. Too keep him from doing stupid things. Dante was badly hurt and needed rest. Live to fight another day. 

Dante was sitting on a couch in the safe house, torn shirt and coat discarded on the floor and stared into the room, lost in thought. Kat fetched all the medical supplys she could find, pulled up a chair and began cleaning his wounds. "They're not healing", she said. She looked at Dante, but he turned his head away "Mhm". She didn't know if that was normal, shouldn't have been completely healed by now? What was even normal with those two? When Kat met Vergil, she was overwhelmed. His whole being had overwhelmed her. His knowledge, strength and determination. Him not being human - not even a bit. He had always looked more like an angel to her, with his cool demeanor, his white hair and blue eyes. Always a gentleman, a mentor, but in the end - he was not the savior she had hoped for. When she first saw him, she saw him through the window of her room, standing in the street, looking up at her. They had met in limbo, where she cried for help, and he came.  With a single leap he jumped the two stories to her window and slipped in  without a sound. Not human. Stronger, faster and more resilient than any human could ever be, he felt strange and foreign to her. So different than Dante. As she cleaned out his wounds, he flinched, but didn't make a sound. He seemed lost in thought, too. She couldn't imagine what he was going through, he had just fought his own brother, a brother he undoubtedly had loved in the short time they even knew each other. She decided to let him think until she had tended to his wounds.

Dante couldn't believe how this turned out. Everything was going great! He had a brother, a purpose, lots of fighting. He saved the girl and killed the bad guy. Together with Vergil. And now? Just as he found his family, his twin brother no less, who gave his life meaning and his anger direction - he had to fight him. Vergil was no match for Dante, having waited in the shadows for too long, avoiding fights and therefore, exposure. But he had been wicked fast with his slender blade, the Yamato. Whenever he found an opening - he striked fast, it seemed he landed more hits on Dante in a second than Dante had against Vergil in the entire fight. If they had trained together, learned from each other, they would have been invincible. The wounds his blade made were not healing as they should. He had impaled Vergil with Rebellion - did he live? Could he live? Did he leave his brother to die somewhere, alone? A sudden flash of anxiety ran through his body, he wanted to jump up, search for his brother and make everything alright. It could be alright. Why couldn't his life be just alright for once? 

He felt Kat's hand on his cheek, as she was wiping away the tear he didn't even notice shedding. She looked just as miserable as he was. She had lost a friend - maybe her love? The man that freed her, taught her about the world and than broke his promise, treating her like she was a useful tool. Or a helpless puppy. Sadness turned to anger. It must have shown on his face because Kat flinched and drew her hand away. Anger turned into guilt. He took her hand in his and placed it back on his cheek. It felt good. "I'm sorry for what happened", he said. She shook her head. "It's not your fault. Just his."

She smiled weakly and looked down, fumbling in her little box with medical supplys. "I wonder how he could have lied to me all that time. I never suspected...", she trailed off and looked withdrawn. Looking at a big slash at Dante's hip, she slid down the chair and knelt at his side to clean the wound. It stung badly when she applied the antiseptic but she tried to be as gentle as possible.

Kat wasn't the kind of girl he normally went for. Most of his life, he went for tall, hot and extroverted. If she was the girl on the dancefloor that everyone stared at, he would hit on her and usually get her - and a couple of others. He liked to think that he always respected them. He had fun for a night or two and than forgot about her, the thrill of the new conquest wearing off so fast. Only now he had the uncomfortable thought that he might have just used and discarded them like Vergil had used Kat. If you care about someone you cannot discard them so easily. And he had come to care about Kat. She is independent and strong, an ally he could rely on. And a friend he could finally confide in. She wasn't what he would have called a 10 out of 10 a few weeks ago, wouldn't have looked at her twice if she wouldn't have been the one guiding him out of limbo on the pier. Now he saw how beautiful her eyes were, how they sparkled when she talked about her spells. And how she smiled shily at his bad jokes. She looked up at him and said with a smile "What is it?" "I just thought about how lucky I am to have you". Normally he would have said it sly and flirty, but he really meant it. She smiled "and I am lucky to have you". He leaned down, lifted her chin and moved closer to her face. She tensed with a look of surprise in her eyes and she blushed so sweetly. She briefly looked away. Has he been too harsh? As he drew back and wanted to apologize for being to bold, she gave him a tempting look. With renewed confident he leaned down and kissed her lips gently.

Kat had a moment of doubt as Dante made his move. He had been all flirty and cocky since she had known him, but she never actually thought that he might try something. But should she go for it? At that moment, when she normally would have spiraled into thoughts about waiting for Vergil, she just went for it. She wasn't blind, he was handsome and she suspected he was very experienced. She deserved some fun. His kiss was much more retained that she would have expected. His mouth was closed as he gently pressed against her lips, like he wouldn't want to scare her away. She decided to be bold, opening her mouth slightly and darting out her tongue to caress his lips. He gave a short moan and parted his lips to let her in. He ran his fingers from her chin slowly up her cheek and through her hair. His breaths grew deeper and his grip on her head tighened slightly, pulling her towards him and depening the kiss. His tongue flicked across hers with passion. As he grew more exited, so did she. She tried to nibble his lover lip. He once told her that he liked it rough. Another groan. He drew away. His gaze was heated and intense on her. She was still kneeling so he slid down to the floor to get nearer to her. His light blue eyes were fixed on her as he took her in his arms for another deep kiss. One hand was on the back of her head and with the other he held her around the waist to press her body tight against his naked torso. She responded in kind and lay her arms around his neck and raked her hands through his thick, now fully white hair. His hand wandered down from her back and he gave her butt a squeeze before pulling her on his lap. She spread her legs and folded them around his back, pressing tightly against him. His kisses grew even more heated than before. Kat pressed her botton down on his lap and a hard bulge in his pants. The contact made him moan "oh yeah" and he began rocking his hips slightly. He began kissing her neck, biting her softly. It send shivers down her spine and she arched her back, an invitation for him to kiss a trail down her collarbone. He paused just as she thought he would move further down to her breasts. Instead he slid his hand under her top, like he wanted to push it up. "May I? Please", he asked. He looked at her with puppy eyes.

Dante was used to girls who went wild and were very open about what they wanted:sex, preferrably rough and drunk. He wasn't so sure what Kat wanted out of this. She seemed aroused, but he thought he'd better play it safe. He didn't want to pressure her into something she didn't want. He wasn't even sure if she had any experience, being an underground freedom fighter in love with a nephilim that saw nothing more in ther than a prized pet. And, if he was honest, asking her for permission like she was his mistress could be hot as hell. His question sheemed to throw her off for a second, but than her expression turned smug and she put a finger to her reddened lips like she was thinking really hard

"mhmm, I don't know", she teased

She liked to play, and she was enjoying it. Dante felt a surge of lust as he realized she wanted this, too. 

"Pretty please! I will be very nice!", he said. 

"If you make it worth my while" 

He would. He pushed her tank top up, but only as far as to uncover her bra. Which he pulled down to reveal her small breasts. She gasped a litte as she felt his hot breath on her tips. Her hand cupped the back of his head and pulled him down gently, encouraging him. Kat closed her eyes as she felt is tongue stroking over her hard nipple, gently licking over the tip and in circles around it. Slow circles. It wasn't dispassionate, he heard him breathing heavily and felt him bucking his hips to rub against her. It was maddeningly slow, as if to tease her. She gripped his hair harder, pressing his head towards her to make him abandon his teasing approach. His head wouldn't move at all, no matter how hard she pulled. Pressing against his mouth didn't work either, he held her shoulders at just the right length to continue as he did. Noticing her struggle he said "You said I should make it worth your while. I will."  _That bastard!_ she thought. As he moved to her other breast and began the procedure anew, she felt tension building up within her and she was in dire need for release. She let out a frustrated grunt. 

He answered with a gentle bite on her nipple that made her pant, it felt so good. Another bite. It felt so good, releasing some of her tension. With relief, she noticed that he seemed to shift into a higher hear as he begin sucking her breast with increasing intensity. It made her moan, she felt like she could come just from this. She would have, if he hadn't just stopped aprubtly. He seemed worked up himself, breathing deeply. 

He put his hands on her waist and lifted up like it was nothing and he kissed down her belly and sitting her on the couch. Kneeling in front of her, he moved to open the button of her pants and stopped. Once again he asked: "May I?" 

All she could do at this point was to nod enthusiastically. He undid the button and yanked her pants and underwear of in one motion and she felt cool air between her legs. She saw his intense gaze on her, up from her thighs to her breast to her eyes. Without braking eye contact he leaned forward and put his hands on either side of her head, coming closer to kiss her deeply. His mouth and tongue were so warm as he caressed her tongue with his. As he broke away he asked "Do you like it so far!" 

"Yes" 

She wondered what would come next. Would he take of his pants...? Would they really...? Nervousness washed over her as her arousal receeded and her mind cleared. She had never done this before, had always waited for Vergil to finally see her. What should she do? Surely he had mostly had experienced women. Her thoughts began to race down an alley of self doubt. 

"Are you really okay?", he asked. 

He seemed a little insecure about what to do now.  _Don't ruin this now, Kat!_ , she thought. She would not let her doubts and fear get in the way of this. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him as passionately as she was able to at the moment and folded her legs around his hips. 

"I want this" she said.

It was all he needed. He kissed her neck, down her chest and her belly and looked up at her one last time while he spread her legs wide. She gave him a nod and leaned back. 

The first touch of his tongue on her sensitive labia was intense. She was heated up and the need for release was there, stronger than ever. Like with her breasts he took his time, licking up and down at the opening of her vagina. His tongue moved up to stroke her clitoris. The feeling was so intense she began moaning. She felt him sucking on the sensitive bud and it made her skin crawl as waves of lust washed through her. All negative thoughts were gone from her head, all that was left was arousal and the need to release. She felt his finger enter her cautiously, it was just what she needed now. She was slick and it glided in effortlessly, deeper and deeper. She couldn't stop moaning now.

"Oh yes!" 

"Like that?" he asked and looked up to see the sweet agony on her face as he pushed two finger into her, a little harder than before. She lifted her head to look into his eyes as he fucked her with his fingers. He liked to see read the stages of lust on her face. As her lust grew, he fastened the pace. Her wet sex was making a sound that drove him almost over the edge, his finger feeling the softnes of her sheath. He could see that she was almost there and pushed deeper. 

The feeling of his finger inside her, stroking her, was heavenly. She was now letting loose and didn't care how loud she was. It felt good to just scream it out and beg him for more. His other hand was finding its way to her breast and pinched her nippel, squeezing even more lust out of her. He was squeezing hard and she needed just that. It send her over the edge and her body began twitching with the release of her orgasm, her screams pitching. He didn't stop though, only fucking her harder, intensifying the surge that went through her. 

She was exhausted but happy, she had to close her eyes for a moment to savor this feeling. His weight pressed down on her as he laid his head on her chest and began petting her side softly. She embraced him and he sighed deeply, content. 

 


End file.
